


one shot

by kyaaaana



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Implied/Referenced Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 10:43:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16195922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyaaaana/pseuds/kyaaaana
Summary: it be like that sometimes





	one shot

_“Hello, this is Ethereal Flowers Floral Shop, how can I help you today?”_

“Is this Kim Jungeun?”

_“Yes, this is her.”_

There was a moment of silence before a voice began speaking again.

“I know working at a floral shop doesn’t bring enough income to pay your mother’s medical bills. Meet me at the cafe on 7th and Cottage at four if you don’t want this information to get out.”

Before the other could reply, Haseul hung up and lightly tossed her phone to an emptier space on her desk. She let out a sigh and massaged her temples with her fingers, eyes closed, before slamming her hands down onto her desk with an audible sigh.  

“Let’s get to work, Haseul.” She told herself, cracking her knuckles and sitting up straight. She pulled her sleek, dark brown hair back and tied it into a ponytail. She sifted through the papers scattered over her desk: forms that needed to be signed, progress reports, project proposals, and a packet detailing the agenda for the next board meeting. She gathered and sorted all the papers, creating a pile for forms, progress reports, and project proposals. As for the agenda packet, she tossed that somewhere else. She could look over it some other time.

She glanced at the time on her desktop: 3:35 PM. She had to meet Jungeun at four, and it took about twenty minutes to get to the cafe from the company. She grabbed a pen from the cup on her desk and signed through the forms quickly, hazel eyes scanning through the words on the pages. Once she signed all the forms, she shuffled them neatly and placed it onto her desk as she stood up, desk chair rolling half a foot behind her. Opening a drawer, she took out a file folder before she made her way around her desk, her heels clacking against the tiled floor. Simultaneously, she grabbed her purse and a light coat, closing and locking her office door behind her. As she swiftly made her way to the elevator, her lips tugged into a smile, nodding towards her employees as she passed by them in the hallway.

She waited for the elevator doors to open, and when everyone got out, she went in alone. Everyone in the company knew to let her go on the elevator alone; no one really knew why, it had just been that way (perhaps it may have been because of her position in the company, or maybe her intimidating aura). After pressing the button for the first floor and the “close doors” button, she leaned back against the railing, rethinking how she was going to talk to Jungeun and imagining all the different ways the meeting could go.

Those thoughts accompanied her on the ride to the cafe, but she shook it off. She was Jo Haseul, she would get through this easily, just like how she got through everything else. She got out of the car as her chauffer opened her door for her, thanking him before making her way inside the cafe.

The cafe was a cute little cafe with cream colored walls, paintings of the ocean and hilltops mounted onto the walls. Playing softly over the speakers was mellow R&B music, becoming the background to the various voices speaking.

3:57 PM.

She looked around the cafe for an empty table and found one next to the window, right where the sun shone onto. Not long after sitting, a waitress came over and took her order, and Haseul looked the girl up and down. She was wearing a white blouse, a light gray apron with pastel blue accents tied around her waist. Haseul’s eyes moved to her name tag. Vivi. Her eyes moved up to meet with Vivi’s before she quickly scanned her face and placed her order.

“I’ll have an americano. Iced.” Haseul gave her a smile as she turned around and left back to the counter. Haseul would have to give her her card later. Vivi would make a great model for their cosmetics line.

She turned her attention outside as she waited for her coffee and for Jungeun. The file folder sat on the table and Haseul could feel it staring back at her, burning holes into her heart as if it knew everything. Before she could let her mind go crazy with what the file held, she heard the seat in front of her become occupied. She looked over, seeing a woman across from her. She had wavy, blond hair with her roots showing, circle-framed sunglasses, and a goofy smile on her face. She was wearing a forest green, short sleeved button down over a white shirt. Upon closer inspection, she wore a pair of rolled up ripped jeans with black converse. Her whole outfit contrasted Haseul’s own outfit of a salmon colored pantsuit, a cream colored blouse, and ivory closed toe Louboutins.

Haseul raised a brow at her.

“Hey,” she started, raising her hands up in defense, “You’re the one who called me over, so don’t be raising any brows at me.”

“Oh.” Haseul crossed her arms across her chest. “You must be Jungeun.”

“Yes, that would be me.” Jungeun nodded, leaning forward as she rested her elbows on the table. “And you are?”

“Jo Haseul.” She gave her curt answers, wanting to get right to the meeting.

“Hm,” she cocked his head to the side, “That name sounds familiar. I think I’ve heard it on the news before.”

She watched her as she pondered over it some more before she snapped her fingers in realization. “You’re _Jo Haseul_! _The_ Jo Haseul! CEO of Cherry Cosmetics, one of _the_ _most_ popular makeup brands!”

“Yes, that would be me.”

“Why would someone like you need to meet with someone like me?” Her brows furrowed, crossing her arms over her chest. “And also, how did you find out about me?”

Haseul didn’t say anything to that. Instead she flipped open the manila folder and turned it around, sliding it over to her. There was a picture of a woman who looked like Haseul paperclipped onto what looked to be an information sheet.

Jungeun glanced at the picture before furrowing her brows. “Sis, ain’t this you?”

“My identical twin, Jo Iseul.”

She then looked over the picture and the file carefully, flipping the page, before looking up at Haseul. Now it was Jungeun’s turn to raise a brow. “And? What do you want me to do with this information?”

“Kill her.” Haseul stared straight into her eyes. “In a year.”

“Why in a year?”

“I have my reasons.”

Before Jungeun could ask another question, the waitress came back and set down Haseul’s americano. As she was about to turn back, Haseul stopped her.

“Vivi, was it?”

Said woman turned back around. “Yes?”

Haseul took her wallet out of her purse and pulled out a business card, extending her hand over to Vivi with a smile. “This is my card. You’re a very beautiful woman, we could use someone like you to promote our products. Give me a call if you’re interested.”

Vivi took the card, looking over the card as she replied with a smile. “Ah, thank you for the compliment. I’ll consider it.”

Haseul gave her a smile as she turned to go back, watching her as she left before turning her attention back to the conversation before. She took a sip of her drink, feeling eyes on her.

“Why are you staring?”

“Trying to figure you out, that’s all.” Jungeun started, “I mean, you’ve got everything. Money, fame,” she then motioned to her, “Looks! I just don’t understand why you want to kill your sister?”

“Like I said, I have my reasons.” She let out a sigh, “And if you’re going to be speaking this loud, can we go somewhere more private?”

“Oh?” Jungeun raised a brow, the corners of her lips tugging into a grin. “Are you trying to take me home already? I thought a fancy shmancy CEO like you would have more integrity than that.”

“Don’t forget the reason why I called you here.” Haseul slapped a twenty dollar bill down onto the table and stood up from her seat, grabbing her purse. “Take the file, I’ll keep you updated.”

Jungeun watched as she left, drinking the americano that she had abandoned.

* * *

“Hey,” Jungeun said, laid across the couch in Haseul’s office, “How did you come to be the CEO anyways? Like what’s the story behind that?”

Haseul flipped through pages of progress reports, her eyes not leaving her work as she replied. “I didn’t build this company. My mother did. Cherry Cosmetics was my mother’s pride and joy. This company gave her so much happiness. She loved it.” She grew quiet, and now, she had stopped flipping pages. “She died in a car accident four years ago. Roads were slippery and… A semi-truck slid and crashed into some cars, my mom’s being one of them. She…. She didn’t make it. And, as her only child, I inherited the company.”

“Oh, damn. Didn’t mean to bring up the sad shit. Sorry ‘bout your mom.” Jungeun looked over to Haseul to make sure she was okay while fiddling with the strings of her hoodie. “What about your dad?”

“Uh, well. He died when I was six.” She sighed and continued before Jungeun could say anything, a tinge of anger in her voice. “And ten years later, I find out that it was my own grandfather that poisoned him. My _own_ grandfather, my mother’s father. I then confronted him and he told me the story of how my father came from a poor family and he didn’t approve of my mom dating him. And then she got pregnant with me before my parents were married. My grandfather’s hated my father and me ever since then, and it was finally clear to me why my grandfather never really liked me as a child. That’s fucked up, isn’t it?”

“A lot of things are fucked up,” Jungeun started and sat up with a heave. “My dad was an asshole. When I was eight years old, he left me and my mom for this young hot chick who was almost half his age.”

“Is that why you don’t get close to anybody else?” Haseul looked up from her desk, eyes meeting with Jungeun’s.

“People can leave just like that, and when you let them in willingly, it’ll just tear you apart at the end.” She then shrugged, “But it be like that sometimes. Why don’t _you_ get close to anyone? I’ve never seen you with friends or pick up calls from anyone other than your secretary.”

“They’re all gold diggers. People only want to get close to me because of my money. No other reason than that, no sincerity or genuinity at all.”

“That makes sense, I guess. But you can’t generalize everyone after that happening to you only a couple times.” Jungeun laid back down, an arm draping off of the couch. “Also, change of topic, but are you _still_ not going to tell me why you want to kill your sister? It’s already been two months.”

“Do you really want to know?” Haseul’s attention had been turned back onto her work, eyes moving between her papers and computer.

“I mean, if you doㅡ”

“She’s been blackmailing some of my workers to embezzle funds for her in exchange for not releasing their scandals to the media. Honestly, I couldn’t care less about the scandals, but the fact that they’re taking money from the company is just disrespectful. To me _and_ to my mother.”

Haseul let out a sigh and flipped the page. “But not all of my relationships have been bad. In highschool, I had a girlfriend for two years. Her name was Ha Sooyoung. She was the only other Korean student in my whole grade. I loved her, I really did, but we broke up before my senior year. She had to move away since her father was relocated. It ended on a good note though, even if I was sad for months afterwards.”

And for just a moment, Jungeun could have sworn she saw her smile genuinely.

“Was she the only person you’ve ever loved?”

“Well, aside from my family, yes.” Haseul let out another sigh before looking from her desk and to Jungeun. “What about you? Have you ever loved someone?”

“Only my mom so far.” Jungeun shrugged, “Nobody’s ever liked me in that way, I guess?”

To this, Haseul scoffed. “What do you mean? I mean, you’re good looking. If you didn’t tell me, I would have thought that you’ve already had like, at least fifteen ex-boyfriends and ten ex-girlfriends.”

Jungeun rolled her eyes and let out a chuckle, “Are you saying I’m a player? But fine, maybe I had _one_ girlfriend in the first grade, but I don’t think that counts.”

“Oh, it _so_ counts.”

* * *

“You remember the cafe that we met at?” Haseul asked as she leaned against the counter of Jungeun’s flower shop, looking around. “That’s Iseul’s favorite cafe. She goes there every Thursday on her lunch break, which is at 1:30.”

“And I need to know this….. Why?” Jungeun gave her a questioning as she fixed up a bouquet order.

“I don’t know? Maybe you want to poison her or something.” She shrugged and changed the topic. “Oh, and also, I confronted her the other day about what she’s been doing.”

“Uh huh? What happened?” Jungeun turned around with the vase, setting it on the back counter before reaching in the fridge and pulling out her lunch. Haseul glanced at her lunch; looked to be some type of salad.

“Huh, I didn’t take you to be the salad type, but anyways. As I was saying, I confronted her and _of course_ she denied it like the slithering snake she is.”

“I mean,” Jungeun started, her mouth full of the healthy greens, “If someone confronted me of a crime I committed, I wouldn’t tell the truth either.”

A look of disgust decorated Haseul’s face, “Oh my god, don’t speak with food in your mouth, that’s disgusting.”

She swallowed her food and laughed, “Fine, fine. But my point still stands! Let’s say a relative of the last person I killed came up to me and confronted me of killing them. Of course I’m going to say no? Who in their right mind would confess to a crime they committed?”

“Someone with the right mind, obviously!” She huffed, “You know what, it’s whatever. In seven months, she won’t even be here anymore. She won’t be a pain in my ass anymore.”

“Right, so just… I don’t know, keep powering through with your work and your plan?” Jungeun shrugged, stabbing a cherry tomato with her fork.

“You’re right.” Haseul nodded. “Anyways, are you free later tonight? Come over for some drinks.”

Jungeun gasped loudly, “Wow, is _the_ Jo Haseul inviting me over for drinks?”

Rolling her eyes, she stood up straight. “We’re also going to work on the plan. And you were the one who kept teasing me and telling me to loosen up, so here it is.” She began to walk towards the exit before Jungeun’s voice stopped her.

“Hey, wait!” She took off her brown apron and hung it, quickly walking around the counter. “Let me walk you back to your office. That’s if you don’t mind, of course!”

There was a moment of silence, the two of their eyes locked, before Haseul smiled. “Sure. Let’s go.”

Their steps fell into rhythm as they strolled through busy downtown Los Angeles, passing shops and restaurants and other busy business people, exchanging anecdotes of the day. It wasn’t long before the two of them arrived to the building of Cherry Cosmetics, their conversation dying down just as the sun was about to set.

“Uh well, I guess we’re here,” Jungeun said as she motioned to the building.

Haseul playfully rolled her eyes, “I guess we are.”

They stood there awkwardly for a moment, time seeming to slow down, before Jungeun quickly shuffled to the door and held it open for her, motioning for her to go in as if she was a princess.

“After you.” She let out a loud laugh before standing up again, leaning back a bit.

Haseul walked towards the door with a smile on her face, stopping when she reached it. “I’ll see you tonight then? At my apartment?”

“Uh, yeah! I’ll be there, just give me a time, sweetheart.” She gave her that goofy grin of hers, and Haseul smacked her arm.

Haseul grimaced, “Please don’t ever say that again.”

“Fiiine, just go in and finish for the day, Jo.”

“Going, going. I’ll text you the time later.” With that, Haseul walked through the open door, not looking back.

“Sounds good, see you tonight sweetheart!” Jungeun shouted after her, laughing as Haseul turned her head around with a death glare shot at her. She let go of the door before Haseul could start walking and ran off with a laugh.

Once she got to her office, she hung her purse on the coat hanger, laying down on her couch. _What did she get herself into? Getting drinks? Not to mention with the contract killer she hired to kill her sister. When did she become such a coward that she won’t even kill her own sister and had to bring in someone else to do it?_

“It’s because I don’t want blood on my hands, obviously. Why would I ruin my already perfect life? And I’d just end up proving the dumb elders right.” She answered the question that came up, sighing into the void of her office, but could not, for the life of her, find a valid reason for asking Jungeun to get drinks with her. But it was what it was, she brought this upon herself, so she would have to go through with what she said.

Haseul raised her arm above her face, checking the time on her watch. 5:42 PM. She had already finished all the work for the day earlier, so she supposed a nap was well deserved. She toed off her heels, placing a small pillow under her head and hugging another one, getting comfortable in the couch before she closed her eyes and drifted off into dreamland.

Feeling eyes on her, she sat up immediately, eyes shooting open. She woke up to find Jungeun sitting in _her_ comfortable, leather, Herman Miller chair, at _her_ slightly messy desk. She frowned.

“I’m surprised the security and the front desk have seen my face around here enough to just let me come up to your office with no questions.” Jungeun stated, turning in the chair and playing with one of her pens. “But, uh, I thought we were getting drinks tonight? You never sent me a time. You know, if you didㅡ”

“What time is it? I just remember closing my eyes, and now here we are. I thought I set an alarm, but I guess not.” Haseul sighed and sat up, putting her heels back on before standing. “Well,” she looked over to Jungeun, “You ready?”

Perhaps inviting Jungeun for drinks wasn’t so bad of an idea. They were sat on the couch in the spacious living room of Haseul’s apartment. Jungeun was still in awe due to how Haseul’s apartment looked so…. Rich. The floors were shiny and reflecting the light from above, the couches were white leather, and counters in the kitchen were made of obsidian quartz, the island counter was a white and gray granite marble, with stainless steel appliances. The TV was huge, Jungeun assumed it had to be at least 40 inches, and there was a home theater system.

She knew Haseul was rich, but she didn’t know she’d be _this_ rich. She probably had a huge house somewhere in the good neighborhoods too, something Jungeun couldn’t relate to. She had grown up poor all her life, and made it her mission to make sure that her mother wouldn’t live like that forever, but then the news of his mother having congestive heart failure changed everything.

The two of them were a good ways into the case of beer and the almost two liter bottle of vodka. At this point, they both had the same warm and fuzzy feeling inside their stomachs, red on their cheeks and stupid smiles on their faces.

“Hey, you wanna hear a funny story?” Jungeun started, her words beginning to slur just a tiny bit. “Well, I’m gonna tell you anyways. This was back in college, I think. It was at a hang out and we had some drinks and we were playing beer pong.” She took a drink from her vodka cranberry mix, “It was me and my roommate against these two other girls, and I was already kinda drunk, ‘cause you’ve gotta play beer pong a little drunk ‘cause that’s when you’re at your best.”

Sober Haseul wouldn’t chuckle at this, but tipsy Haseul would, and so she did, “Wouldn’t it be better to play sober? When you can still see?”

“No, no, no. It’s better playing drunk. But anyways, I was drunk, right? And I was stumbling, so I held onto the wall behind me. My friends asked what I was doing, and guess what I called it?”

“I don’t know? What?”

Jungeun started to laugh, “I called it moral support.”

If Haseul was in any other state than intoxicated, she wouldn’t have found this funny at all. But, she was intoxicated, and so laughter began to bubble out from her lips, her hand holding her stomach and leaning forward to set her drink onto the coffee table.

The sound of her laughter seemed to wash away all the alcohol in Jungeun’s system. This was the first time Jungeun had heard Haseul laugh. What shocked her even more was that she was laughing at something _she_ had said, and she wouldn’t mind being the cause of Haseul’s laughter for the rest of her life.

It was at this moment that it hit Jungeun like a high speed train: she was in love with her.

* * *

It had been about eight months since their initial meeting, and Jungeun had fallen deeper and deeper in love with Haseul from the moment she found out about her feelings. She had made it her mission to visit Haseul at least once a day during work.

Just like right now. They were seated across from each other on the couches in her office, Thai food splayed out on the table between them as they ate.

“I still can’t find it in myself to believe that you actually cooked these dishes. Are you sure you didn’t just get take-out from a Thai restaurant and take credit for them?”

“Are you doubting my cooking skills?” Jungeun raised a brow. “I’ll have you know, I could’ve gone to culinary school instead. I had to start cooking for myself at a young age, and so I learned. I also worked as a chef in a restaurant for a while, so there’s that.”

“Wow,” Haseul said in amazement, “That’s impressive.” There were no more words from either of them while they ate, save for the small talk to mask the awkward silence.

Jungeun packed up all the tupperware into the plastic bag when they finished eating, leaving it on the table and leaning back onto the couch as Haseul made her way back to her desk, ready to work again.

An hour passed by before Jungeun spoke again. “So,” she cleared her throat, “it’s been about eight months already. Am I ever going to meet your sister or see her in real life?”

Haseul didn’t look up from her work, “No. Why would you need to? And besides, what am I going to tell her for showing up with no notice? Nevermind that, how am I going to explain why I’m with _you_?”

Jungeun shrugged before letting herself fall back onto the couch, staring at the ceiling. “I don’t know. I mean, just tell her I’m your girlfriend or something?”

“And risk being snitched on to the elders who will _surely_ criticise me and have me as the gossip of the next family event?” She scoffed, “No thank you.”

“That’s the worst that can happen? Why not just go with it then?”

“No, never,” She looked at her, crossing her arms and leaning forward onto her desk. “Me? With you? Don’t be ridiculous.”

Jungeun pursed her lips, hoping that Haseul couldn’t hear the crack in her heart. Of course, she should have known it would be like this. She heaved herself up, standing with a stretch. “Well, it’s getting late, so I should probably go and close up shop. See you tomorrow?”

“Uh, yeah. Sure. Tomorrow.” Haseul was taken aback by Jungeun wanting to leave so early. Usually she’d be here until she got off to walk her home, saying that she had someone to watch and close up the shop for her. She watched as she grabbed the bag and left, not saying goodbye like she usually did.

* * *

“Hey mom, I’m here.” Haseul spoke with a soft voice, a bouquet of roses in her hand. It was unusually sunny for a day in April. Since she took the day off, Haseul was dressed more casual than usual, sporting a black bomber jacket over a white shirt, black jeans and a pair of sneakers. She kneeled down and placed the bouquet in front of the grave.

“It’s been four years, how have you been?” Haseul smiled, and she could feel the waterworks beginning to grind their gears. She took a deep breath, “I’ve been good. The company’s been good. Yeah, I’ve been eating good too.”

There was silence for a bit. Everything was going through her mind: her plan, Jungeun, the stress from the company, missing her mom. Everything hit her at once and a tear rolled down her cheek. “Hey mom? How did you know that dad really liked you? How did you know to be sure of what you had planned for yourself? It’s just I’m conflicted about a lot of things in life right now and I’m not sure if things’ll go right. But we’ll see in about three months.”

She caressed the tombstone and brushed off the dirt, then leaned in, placing a kiss on the tombstone before standing again. She dusted her jeans at the knees, stuffing her hands into her jacket. “I love you mom. I’ll see you and dad again in three months.”

Her tears had run dry already, and she felt empty. She walked through the city without a destination. She couldn’t go back to her home or her office; everything reminded her of her parents. She kept her eyes on the ground as she walked, bumping into people and letting herself be shoved around. She ended up bumping into a man larger than her, which ended up with her on the ground. He muttered out a “sorry” that Haseul didn’t care to acknowledge before going on his way.

“People should honestly watch where they’re going.” A familiar voice said breathlessly as a hand appeared in front of Haseul. She looked up to see Jungeun. She got up by herself and continued walking as if Jungeun wasn’t there.

She speed walked after her, turning her around by her shoulder. “Hey, you okay?”

She shrugged her off and continued on her way. Again, the same thing happened, but this time, Jungeun held onto her arm. “Hey, I’m asking if you’re okay.”

“Why are you asking?”

“Because I care about you, Haseul!” She exclaimed, eyes of passers-by on them.

“Why do you even care?” She scoffed, speaking in a low voice, “You’re just someone I hired to kill my sister.”

With that, she tugged her arm out of Jungeun’s grip, walking away.

“Right, I’m just a contract killer.” She let out a laugh at herself, watching Haseul walk away.

* * *

“It’s D-Day!” Jungeun exclaimed as she waltzed into Haseul’s office.

“It is indeed.” She replied, her eyes glued onto her monitor.

“Aren’t you like,” Jungeun plopped down onto the couch, “Excited or nervous or scared or anything?”

“Why would I be? I’m sure of my decision.” She flipped through a packet, signing it before closing the portfolio and leaning back in her chair.

“So what’s the plan?” Jungeun asked, turning to look at her.

“Well, she’s meeting me at my apartment after work. I’m getting off early. So, I’ll go there, and then you come in an hour later, while we’re having dinner, and then you kill her however you planned. Poison her, shoot her, suffocate her, I don’t care. As long as she’s dead by the end of the night.” Haseul clasped her hands together, “And that’s the plan. You have your weapons of choice right? Your gun and your poison? Whichever one?”

“Uh, okay? I honestly thought you’d change your mind so I didn’t do much planning on the ‘how to actually kill her’ part.” She propped her feet on the coffee table, “Yeah, I have them in my car. When are you leaving?”

She glanced at the clock on her desktop. 7:44PM. “Right now, actually. She should be arriving at my place in about half an hour, so I should be there to greet her.” She grabbed her purse which was set on the emptier side of her desk and pulled out her drawer. She eyed the handgun for a while before taking it and slyly dropping it into her purse. This was for good measure, in case Jungeun wasn’t able to do her job and kill Iseul. She had noticed that Jungeun had become soft, had become more vulnerable in her presence. She couldn’t risk Iseul begging her for her life and changing her mind.

Standing up from her desk, she made her way to the door before stopping and looking back at Jungeun.

“My place, in an hour and a half.” was all that she said before leaving Jungeun in her office.

After being left alone, Jungeun stood up, deciding to do a little harmless snooping. She walked over to Haseul’s bookshelf, looking through all the books. Business management, Accounting 1 _and_ 2, Basic Finance, all textbooks probably from college. There were a few poetry books, like Dickinson and Neruda, but other than that, the shelf was filled with binders, most likely of reports from past years.

Jungeun then strided over to her desk, flipping through the papers. God, she hoped there were no cameras in her office. She would be in so much trouble right now if there was. She flipped papers and put them aside, a manila folder catching her attention. Raising a brow, she moved papers around before she got to it, flipping it open. The contents were the same as the manila folder she received when they first met, but after sifting through the papers in the folder, a handwritten paper caught her attention. She furrowed her brows as she read it, clenching it in her hand afterwards and running out of Haseul’s office.

Jungeun burst through Haseul’s apartment door, breathing heavily and frantically looking around for her. She found her sitting on the couch, her purse still slung around her and a confused look on her face.

“Jungeun? You’re not supposed to be here for another hour.”

She stomped over to her, throwing the crumpled paper onto her lap. “What the hell is this!?”

As Haseul unraveled it, her eyes widened. Jungeun had found her suicide note.

“Tell me,” she started, trying to level her breathing, “Was there even ever a twin?”

There was no answer from Haseul, so she tried again, her voice louder. “Tell me, Haseul!”

She stood up too, shouting back at Jungeun. “Fine! Yes, there was never twin! I hired you to kill me because I’m too much of a coward to kill myself!”

“Why?” Jungeun’s voice became softer, her hands clenched at her sides.

“Because,” she could feel her voice on the verge of cracking, and tears welling in her eyes, “I have nothing to live for. I’ve lost the only two people that have ever loved and cared for me in my life. My own grandfather wishes I were never born. The rest of my family looks down on me and speaks bad of me all because of how my parents got together.” A tear fell and her voice cracked, yet she continued, “Everybody else just wants to get close to me because of the money. No one has ever loved me except for my parents, and now they’re gone. I’ve got no one in this world! So, just shoot me.”

Jungeun’s lips quivered, sorrow that she had locked deep in her heart shooting out, but she would not allow herself to cry. “ _I_ love you, Haseul. Even if everyone else in the world is against you, I’ll be right by your side.”

“Don’t try to change my mind, Jungeun.” She tried to wipe her tears, but they just kept coming down. “How can you love someone like me? You’ve only known me for a year, how can you already love me?”

“I knew I loved you when I heard your laugh, I am devoted to you, Haseul. I have never felt this much love and happiness in my life.” Jungeun fell to her knees, not being able to find the strength to hold herself up. “I love you _so much_ that it hurts, and now you’re just going to leave like that?”

“You can’t persuade me to live, Jungeun,” She pursed her lips, a hand reaching into her purse. “I’m sorry that you love me, but I can’t. Think about your mother, Jungeun.”

Jungeun looked up at her, and before she could say anything, Haseul pulled out the gun and pressed the end of the barrel to her temple.

“Drop the gun!” Jungeun shouted, pulling out her own from behind her and pointing it at her. “Don’t bring my mother into this.”

“You can’t change my mind no matter how much you try, Jungeun. I’ve been sure of this since we’ve met. The one year wait was supposed to be if I changed my mind, but nothing happened to change it. Either you kill me or I kill myself.” She took a deep breath, her finger on the trigger. “I’m sorry, Jungeun.”

Starting from the crack that Haseul had previously made, Jungeun’s heart shattered.

_Bang._

**Author's Note:**

> ya can cry and yell at me on twitter @kyaaa_ana


End file.
